The Nameless Background
by butterfly53
Summary: I write in small plots best, so I figured Id start posting them. Mostly fluff, will get into the M's later. Not beta read. I like emotional layers. Haven't written in a while for posting, so thanks for your time. These will be one shots, mostly the sequels, but Ive got tons of the original three stuff down the pipe line.
1. Consequences

**Consequence**

They always escaped as three, 3 X-Wings with the most unnerved pilots, Poe, Kare' and Val, the posse of mavericks, pushing the boundaries of every mission. Flying faster, taking out just one more, taunting at times, always escaping with what was needed. Information, enslaved peoples, whatever was necessary. But this time. A barrel roll mistimed, a phaser hitting wing of Vals X-Wing, just enough damage throw the return off course. A Tie Fighter, hot to follow, knowing they would need to make it to base, or any flat breathable surface to make repairs.

All three knew without saying a word, where to go, hopefully to repair. Adding a day was nothing foreign to missions as these. Bagheigh was perfect, but in their ignorance, the black stealth tracer also joined them, just out of range of sensors, following their tail. Following, shadowing, reporting. They were easy bait, crippled. Ideologically saving another by exposing themselves. Val should have been left behind.

Passing through the cloud deck, Val already had trouble, stabilizing in thicker air, the resistance of the stick wrecking her arms. Her body already giving into new bruises from her straps, the jolt from the hit more menacing than first thought, a trickle of blood long her brow, a cut from her helmet. She hit turbulence, a new fire forming taking out even more to repair, quickly dousing with foamer. More time, every new development adding more down time. She knew she was going to hit hard, slowing it down would tail spin. But she hedged her bets got ready to pop the escape and allow it to crash ahead of her. "Soft ground, soft ground, don't tense, roll with it," her quick mantra to calm nerves. No time for a parachute, so just brute force, and remembering her training. Hopefully she will still be able to walk after, that the injuries wont be that bad. Or that loosing a fighter would hurt the fleet. So quick, her plan executed, those fleeting thoughts left her mind just as fast as the ground met her body, rolling, ripping, tumbling, as she felt the heat of the crash and fire against her raw face. She tested little movements, first her hands and feet, her vision, breathing, then bigger movements like legs and sitting up. She felt warmth dripping down her face, her hand finding thick fluid, almost sticky. A rock hitting her shoulder in the roll started to make itself fully known, raising her body becoming difficult. The after burn of the other 2 fighters landing biting her nose. A slight panic of Poe's reaction, a wobble, her feet not responding to her commands. Vals hands fumbling to get her helmet off. Sitting was better, even close to the wreckage, for some reason, it felt like a good plan.

"Val, Kriff,...making us all look bad. Jumping like that!" His hands finding her arms, his eyes looking over her body. Her paleness concerning, but for now, getting her looked over and back to base was all her could think about. "Kare`, she fine, really!" Kare` finally catching up to the 2, looking over at the wreckage, stone faced but angry in the eyes, as Val though someone of the crew would be.

A single flicker, no bigger than a bright star caught Kare`s eye, over head. Being here plenty of times, she had never seen it before, nothing in it's system would create a new star that bright. Dread fell over her, being chased and found, and what the First Order could do on this isolated planet, their mission a failure, their lives completely gone, without even a hint to base.

"Poe, get out, both of you!" turning on her foot and leaping over the rocks, bounding through the grass back to the Tie Fighter. Any hesitation a death sentence. Looking toward the sky again, seeing the white light enlarge, she knew it meant total destruction. Running, readying her ship, hearing the whine of the engine fire. If she could get out, she could return to base, with the information, any loss would have a purpose. Poe's connection to Val will be what kills him, watching him stumble, wasting time getting her toward his fighter, when every second counts. The flicker began to heat the atmosphere, splitting into 2 balls of white flames, painfully penetrating their eyes. She made it to hers, and rushed through protocols, then to Poe's. The ground began shaking, violently spitting rock faces, churning the waters of the shore below. A rock slide nearly missed their landing spot. The sound, deafening, drilling into their heads, verbal commands useless, now relying on training and understanding. As quick as the ion phasers hit, the echos stopped, in a rushed silence. But the light, still burning, now burrowing into the ground.

"Val.. Val!" Poe turned looking where she once sat, to find only her hand, bloodied, resting on the ground. The rest of her was was bent between newer sheared off boulders, white, glistening, ad deadly sharp. Her face now as white as the stones, blood for her nose, a newer gash coloring her ear. Tears, rips deep in the orange flight suit, exposed worse punctures on her legs. He reaches to cradle her, removing some of the rocks around her, extracting her as carefully as he could. They had to leave, waiting to stabilize would eat any time to move safely, he thinking he couldn't have made any of it worse. "Val, keep breathing, girl, keep it simple. We got you, I'm not leaving"

"Kare`, get them ready, she'll ride with me. Meet in Tallara, we'll wait for a transport there. She' doesnt have much time." She can get treatment where is safe, and that where I need to get her. Cradled awkwardly in his arms, joints falling in lines that shouldn't be, hoping she just below consciousness, to not feel the reality of the pain she could be in.

The rumble began again, Kare` and Poe sharing a quick glance at each other, knowing it turned to save yourself, escape at will. She kept her promise, his X-wing ready as Poe lifted Val into the tight cockpit. It was never made for 2, almost wedging her behind the seat. No matter how fast they could get to Tallara, it wasn't going to be fast enough.

"We are getting out, never had to fly off magma before, there's a first for everything. Lets see if it counts enough as a ground..." all points of contact disappearing around him, the sinking land pulling his fighter, just as the boosters pushed them to a nominal distance to accelerate. Heat warnings triggered alarms, adding to the panic, Poe wouldn't feel the burn radiating through the floor, but Val being wedged would have no protection. "Hang in there Val..almost out". He had to pushed down the attachments they weren't supposed to have, comrades, yes; lovers, they were not meant to be. He couldn't think about loosing his girl, would he be making the same choices if it were another pilot? Save the Resistance, duty to the Resistance. Every decision violated that, his future court marshal if any would be worth it, as long as she...

Kare` already long gone, and thankfully so. She had everything their mission was meant to produce. Prisoner transfers, both origin and detainment. Infiltrating the data banks, prisoner logs. Knowing who they were capturing, where they were taking them, if they weren't executed already. Knowing who they are after, hopefully preventing more in the future. Deducing what they want out of who they keep alive. Hoping she would report Vals condition after reaching safe distance, they could be ready. He wouldn't have to speak as to why he saved her, why he didn't follow protocol, to leave no trace. Val was damaged and at intercept distance, she could have been captured, they also could have eliminated her. The loss was not planned, but an accepted reality of their lives. Its the truth of so many before all three of them, and will be for so many after.

The pull out of lightspeed was painful against Poe's straps, Tallara now filling the view from the cockpit. Deep blue waters, purple sands, mountain ranges and scattered clouds. Temperance and winter, a peaceful people willing to support the rebellion. Having little to be stripped of, no ore or metals, no precious stones, kept the First Order from finding any value, simple subsistence and no means to propel them further on the surface, but underground hidden mid point base. The air a tad thinner, days longer, seasons more of an age. Seeings Kare` already on the pad gave Poe some comfort, she stayed behind to help Val. Three medics were standing by, Poe's already popped the canopy and out of his straps before the engines cut off. He checked for breath, and a heart beat, finding both very shallow. A medic on the ladder already lifting her out, floating to the bed already bed floated down, Poe stealing a glance of her lips already nearly purple, blood caking over her forehead. Medics jumping on, cutting burnt clothes away, scanners whistling alarms, other running along side. So fast, being whisked away, now alone, veins still coursing with unspent energy. "She made it this far, they can get her stable, she will be ok" repeating to himself, to calm the nerves,to center himself.

Walking across the pad himself, no hanger crew with him, Kare' met him half way to the guard station. They both step in pace, an awkward silence, between comrades. He let down Kare` he knew his choices also put her in danger, of which was not right. Other cargo ships were landing, adding to the chaos and noise. Ripple of heat off the engines blurred his view of the base, smudges of red control officers flagging other ships movements. Sounds started to fade until a high pitched ring was the only thing to remain. The sting of sweat and ash dripping into his eye, made only worse by a hand covered in the same rubbing them. His movements slowed as gravity caught up to him, the effects of reentry hitting his sore body. A shake in his hands, boundless energy coursing through his veins, off kilter with how the world was beginning to slow.

"Dameron...hey! Poe!" Kare' sensed his quietness as a cover to something worse, she knows more happened to him as well.

"Why, Kare', what did I miss, I should have seen it...I don't loose like this, I'm going to everyth..."

Grabbing his shoulder, steadying his body, feeling his weight shifting "We need to get you inside, did you get hit anywhere, blast burns?"

"I need to see Val..."

"You can check on her when you get cleared, no arguing...Malhar, get over here now!," Kare' watching blood drip from his ears, and nose, sweat beading across his face.

Poe's vision started to play tricks, shapes loosing all form, weightlessness drifting deep within his bones. Grey casting over everything,to simply light or darkness. Surprisingly, this didn't cause panic, he no longer cared for himself, just Val.

"Come on Poe, stay awake...tell me what happened."

Poe couldn't put the voice to a name, but it was familiar, it was safe. He kept feeling for some stability, no longer being supported by people, suddenly found himself getting strapped, hands gripped his head, a cool towel being run over his face.

"We got the intel, Kare' buried it somewhere in her jacket. Her plan was...we were supposed...where's..."

"I've got everything still Poe, its fine,we got out..." Kare' staying near him, reassuring, trying to calm.

Medics appearing out of nowhere, strapping diodes, running cables, stripping his fight suit. The small ward filled with organized chaos, Kare' backing herself towards a wall, feeling a twinge of guilt for being angry at Poe. His decision to hang behind, to follow Val; he did what he always did, skirt regulation with his hotheadedness, coming out the other side as he expected, unscathed. Scolded, maybe, but his current outcome, never in the plans, no matter how far tilted an mission looses to course.

"Can you tell what happened?", a medic catches her eye, an urgency in her voice, despite how calm she was holding her face.

"We landed, Val had hit hard, Poe was checking on her. Bagheigh, we landed there, but they hit it with a ion cannon. We barely got out, it was collapsing..."

"Was there a sonic blast, did you get hit as well?"

"I didn't, but they both could have. Val had to jump without a shoot, before the blast, she was already hurt. "

"But Poe was fine before, before the wave, he didnt get shot down"

"No, just Val"

"That should be enough, see the nurse, get your self checked too" and with that the nameless medic was gone, Kare' almost couldn't remember her face. She did what she was told, was given a diode bracelet to wear. In her section of the ward, quietness settled, when with the echos from rooms away, her 2 closest friends fighting for their lives, and a small army doing everything they can to help them. Being alone came with a chilling emptiness, guilt for being angry at what she thought of as selfishness, to fear of loosing them.

""Kare', may I bother you for a briefing report, the General has asked for an update?", Baggs breaking her out of her spell, pulling her back into where she felt to most comfort, following procedure. At least she could let her mind think of something else, float above the worry for her 2 friends. She dictated everything, from the escape, through landing at Tallara, not giving reason to why the team followed Val. That would fall to Poe, when he is able. Leaving the door open for a fight meant for Poe, would make up for the mess she feels. A nod to Baggs, it was ready to transmit. She kept the scan of records in her flight suit. It was safer that way. She felt for its shape through the fabric, and paused in relief of its presences.

"I'm going to...actually, what can I do Baggs,?" unfamiliar territory, not knowing to head back to base, stay and check over Poe's ship, her body wanting rest.

"General Organa will be arriving, I imagine it will be best to prepare. There is a cot and standard issue garments, to rest and refresh, down the hall, in the pilots quarters. Make yourself comfortable, we have rations only here, but you are welcome to fulfill yourself. I will bring fresh fruit and water as well."

"Thank you, that is very..." a scream broke her conversation. High pitched, pain, other voices yelling over, commands, tools banging. Both Kare' and Baggs shuttered briefly. He lowered his eyes, exhaled, and continued down the hall. Kare' thought about how death wasn't feared, but everything in the middle, pain,torture, wanting to die is a worse fate.

WWWWWWWWWWW

First, it was dark, nothing really, no connection to anything, his thoughts were separate from his body, easy to float in this space for a while. Not sure if was he alive or dead. If this is death, it would be really boring. An echo, maybe a voice, undefinable, floating above him.

_"Not dead...good. I guess I can't ask for more right now."_

"Get those drains in, and level off his fluids, bag him if we have to"..."He's stabilizing, chest cavity finally clear"..."Check his ears, still draining?"..."No"..."Good, I think hes out of the woods, for now"..."Mayva, I need you, she's tanking.."

"_Val, their talking about Val, she can't go, it was my fault, I need to...she cant'"_

"His pressure just spiked, I just got him stable, I don't have enough bacta for a full tank...he needs another replacement" "Get what you can, I'll have to pack him otherwise..."..."Poe, if you can hear me, I need you to relax, you are loosing a lot of blood, the blast tore through you, your chest filled with blood and pressed your lungs, we have that fixed, but you need to stay calm..." ..."Just breathe, we are helping you do that too, but slowly breathe, listen to my voice...Give him another dose..."

Cold, it started to sink in, his clothes mostly gone, cool air encasing his body. An unwanted twitch, pulling on his side, thoughts colliding...Val, the mission, trying to hold on..._"Tell me about Val, I need her..."_

"Better, just breathe...stay on him"

The dark never became more enveloping, sound started to drift again, to simply nothing.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Feeling your own bones snapped back into place, the crunch, snapping, an un-natural shift. "It had to be done," they said, "It will be a relief". They all lie, death would be better, anything would be better than right now.

"Let the droid cauterize that, find where that bleeder is coming from..."

Her face masked, blocking some of her vision, cool air forcing into her burnt nose, she turns her head, seeing a glimpse of Poe's orange flight suit in pieces on the floor. She stares watching blue uniforms hurry around his table. She watches his heart beat on a monitor, steady, rhythmic.

"Keep your head still, Val, you need to not turn it right now." Cold hands thrust under her head, cradling her neck. "Look at me Val, stay here on me."

The light becoming to bright, to painful,to keep her eyes open. Heaviness in her chest suddenly makes breathing impossible. Pain, so much pain deep within everything, clenching her teeth, tears stinging her eye. A calm face, enters her view, blocking the light, still shapeless through tears.

"We've got the bed prepped...Val listen to me...your back is very damaged, we are going to float you in bacta, we have to do it now. I'm so sorry we can't help with the pain, but this should help it a lot."

"We are going to move you now, I'll stay with you. We can't float you in the tank, it would harm you getting you in, the bed is better. I'm Reashin."...she keeps her hands around Val's neck, the mask begins to force air into her lungs and back out. "I'm going to give you something that should help, you won't care, you may feel parts of your body moving back into place. Have you been in bacta before?"

Val, blinks once, the standard response in training when you can not vocalize, for what ever reason. Panic drifts in, she sees her body moving, the ceiling above her changing, but feels nothing of the shift. A whine in her ears takes over everything, more faces flood over her, everything turns to grey, she lets go of control, and drifts off to elsewhere.

WWWWWW

Leia is good at hiding worry, maybe not hiding it, as much as not sharing it. She never understood why so many followed, her strength overfilling her stature. Two generations now, almost the same tale. Her heart feeling the loss that much more. The moxie of youth, fearless to a fault . Maybe it was being afraid for them, fighting a fight in front of eyes so young, raising a banner while spoiling the youth, another lost generation that may never know peace. That was the part that was harder to swallow, not matter what title she wore, General or Princess.

"General Organa, we will be approaching"

"Thank you". She paused, taking the moment to be in the beauty of this planet, the generosity of the people.

The tarmac calm, two X-Wings sitting in cold silence. A crew unknown to her, moving about cargo, light freighters, but nothing to be compared to a resistance base. No defense, canons at the ready, no arsenal within reach. Leia wanted to feel this peacefulness longer, to feel the calm, to tap into the slowness of life here. The chaos in helping the Resistance brought, the aftermath of battle infringing here, the gore and loss, the darkness it cast. The carved out crevice from a extinct lava flow swallowed her into the hidden base, natural light no longer reaching its core. A glow from radar stations lit nameless faces, dust suspended in the air adding a shimmer to darkness.

"Baggs, its good to see you!"

"I wish on better circumstances. Kare' is safe and unharmed. She is resting"

"But Poe and Val..."

"They are doing everything they can for them. Reashin is trying to get them ready for transport back to your facility."

"I can not thank you enough," her eyes met his, an understanding, years of supporting each other, shared without words.

"Always..."

Their conversation lead them though, to where Poe was stationed. Glass walls anchored into golden stone, older gear from her younger days still being trusted, hoses and tubes indistinguishable from purpose anchored to the wall in clusters. White light flooding from pendants illuminated Poe ashen face. A scan monitor glowing red, warning any reader of his fragile state, even Leia knew enough to interpret its message. He has never looked that bad, almost a ghost himself.

"General...General Organa, I'm Reeva. Ive been helping Poe get ready for transport. I'm assuming your carrier is for a med transfer?"

"Yes, Ive brought staff with me to assist," naturally shocked by how young Reeva was, a brightness to her eyes, rich flowing dark hair against warm skin, large violet eyes still sparkling, not seeing many come in like Poe and Val, not having to mull over how many deaths follow.

"I wish we could have done more, he is packed and stable for now..."

Leia interrupted, "Your staff has gone above and beyond to care for them, and for that I am grateful."

"Poe gave us a scare, the ion blast crushed his chest cavity, but we were able to help. What the First Order does with weapons advancement is far beyond any need. Those are blind killers, no a scratch on the victims, but their bodies are a mess internally. He should recover in time."

"Poe never stays down long, I may have to extend my reach to strap him to a chair."

"Yes, that would be helpful." The exchanged humor still not breaking the graveness of the mood.

Leia reached out to cover his hand, cold and clammy, covered in tubes and bandages. The bed he laid upon was more like a table, a blue light seemed to be emitting from under his body. A blanket covered most but his torso exposed, Leia seeing some his scars for the first time, more than she expected, layered under new deep bruising, still raw.

"Reashin is with Val, I will inquire about her status. Stay with him if you would like, Baggs is making other arrangements as well."

"I'll stay here," exhaling a breathe, waiting until Reeva left to maybe let that facade down. Her anger at Poe, for getting into this mess, she wanted to yell at him, dock his rank, ask him why..., why did he break protocol. She read the report, she knows he chose to let his attachments cloud his judgement, his cocky attitude with authority, sometimes bites back. But she felt sorrow, the pain he will endure, would his choices change the outcome, would he have to watch her die despite what he tried to do for her?

I twitch of his foot under the blanket made her snap her eyes to his face, his eyes fluttering, Poe beginning to grip her hand.

"Shhhh, it's ok, relax..."

"Val..."

"They are still helping her. Rest, that's an order Dameron."

His body followed suit before he could say anything else. His face still contorted in pain, he hand still gripping hers, she wondered if he was still conscience. If he could still hear.

"I'm here now, it will be whatever it will be, you did your best, I don't doubt that." Leia felt his hand relax, his chest not so labored in breathing. She began watching the screen, to watch his heart beat steady, and that settled her resolve for the time being.

"General, I have news..."

Leia met her eyes, raising her hand, to stop Reeva, moving towards the hall. Poe didnt need to even be within ear shot for this, the look on Reeva's face said so much to Leia, she knew she didnt want it buffered.

"Tell me, everything..."

"They have her submerged as much as possible, her back and neck are cracked in 2 places, the swelling is doing more damage now, she was bleeding out when they got her here. Fluid loss, we dont have enough here for constant replenishment. Reashin is with her, and will stay with her. But getting them both to a full facility is the best plan. They should be safe to move by nightfall."

"My ship will be on stand by."

Leia glances back at Poe, grateful he is alive, wishing she could strangle the living daylights out him herself.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Bright light pushed through Vals eye lids, pulling out of a deep sleep, the familiar din of constant noise percolated here ears. She was to cautious to try anything else, not even a twitch of her fingers or toes. She tried breathing deep, feeling the flexion of her ribs, painful, but not regretting it. She tested more of her current reality, concentration on the softness of the blankets on her legs, the warmth in her feet. She actually might be whole again.

"Hey, looks like you want to join us after all, Val!", still not opening her eyes, knowing that voice was the overly perky floor nurse, Feena. She's good at what she does, but sometimes,just a little to over the top. "How about opening those eyes for me?"

Val decided she wouldn't move on to someone else, she might as well try. The light was just white, not if that was all she would see. Definition started to set in, to the cavern ceiling, orange pipes running above. Drifting her view to her left, she could make out the stations, daily operations, techs and nurses going about their day. The realization that she was home, maybe not the forever one, but the only place she ever wanted to land for now. She made it out alive.

"Good, I'm going to remove the breathing mask, and see how you do on your own."

Val instinctively reached for her face, her arms and hands felt clubbish, heavy, uncontrolled. A bit of panic coursed through, remembering a touch of the events prior.

"I'm going to help you for now, one step at a time." The mask gone, thicker air hitting her nose, still sore, the heaviness settling into her chest.

"Can I sit up?" a sudden urgency to sit up, maybe even leave.

"Lets wait for that. First, how do you feel?"

"Sore, stiff, tired..." maybe she should feel lucky to feel anything. Her own quarters would be wonderful right now, quiet, a hot shower. "Head is starting to hurt."

"To be expected. We are going to prep you for a bacta session. I've already prepped you with the settling serum. You should feel that effect soon."

Before she could panic, she felt like she was floating, she no longer cared that she hated bacta.

"Two days, just 2, I promise", Feena's eyes finding her, making sure she understood. And within seconds, blankets started flying off, a harness being clipped on, more hands lifting her uncontrolled body, no strength to react. Darkness started to edge in her vision, she was floating in the tank, air forced into her lungs, as she found General's Organa's worried eyes lock on hers until there was nothing again.

WWWWWW

"You know you are a selfish, near sighter, moof milker...geez Poe, I can't even describe how angry, how ...uuuuhhhgggg"

"You, Kare' in one piece, that should count for something...not much right now, but something," he barely had any energy left just watching the sun rise, balancing getting dressed to sneak out, his body begging for more down time. His hands shaking, trying to grab the bed to steady himself.

"What are you trying to do?"

"What I do best, get ahead of the fight."

"Sure, you do that, I want to see you walk 5 feet to the door," almost comical, but also more like a dare to take up.

"The General is on a rampage..."

"And your name is the only thing she's spitting at a demotion."

"Really?, I mean, she wouldn't, would she? We all made it back."

"Yeah, but you chased Val despite being in close proximity, your actions burned half a planet." Kare' didn't care he was already hurting physically, he would get better, but would he really ever learn? "We almost got tailed, and if they knew we were here?" She watched him struggle a bit more, start to sweat, his face loose color. She knew he was at his limit. "What's going to be your reason why you broke protocol?"

"Not sure, all I know right now is she should be ok. I guess that's enough."

"Ok, and you, are you going to be ok? If you loose everything..."

"I'm not," his weak eyes staring hard into Kare', his reasoning failing as much as his strength,"I'm not loosing, anything."

"Get some rest, your escape plan needs another attempt after a nap."

"Sure" and he gave up, wearing his hard-to-acquire off duty fatigues, spread across the bed in the med ward, looking like a wreck, less like a leader he worked as hard to earn the title and rank, Kare' knowing he may loose it all,chasing his heart.

Almost out of nowhere, a page stopped her at the door.

"The General would like to speak to you, she has time now, I will inform your commander if needed."

"I am off duty, sure, I will head up." Her gut churned and fell to the floor, never had she a personal meeting with the General. She didn't know to feel, a tad anxious, scared, or if just in easy was enough. But as she got to the door, she actually felt nothing, this was protocol, and she did nothing wrong.

"Good, you came, this isnt an official pilot debriefing, so relax, I could feel your conflict from down the hall."

Kare' a tad confused, broke the plain of the door, noticed how stark her station was, maybe more calm than anything. Free of the comms, maps, driods, and the constant of updates and reports. If this small space was privacy so sacred, Kare' took a second to make sure she was respecting it.

"Sit, I have to ask you a few things not related to a briefing. This may get uncomfortable, but I need your honesty."

Straight to the point, no using niceties to ease into it, Kare' felt like this conversation would be damaging, maybe even to her career.

"Val and Poe, what do you know about them?"

Kare' felt her eye brows arch quizzically, she couldn't hide it, like she was 15 years younger in flight school dorms and sharing gossip."They are both amazing pilots..."

"Not what I'm going after. Are they in a relationship that effects immediate decisions in the field?"

Kare' froze, her eyes fixed, her mouth unable to move,"...no, well Ive never seen anything that would ma...I can't. Dameron chased her down to the surface of Bagheigh, not sure when she got tailed. That's when the First Order fried the surface. If they thought she crashed alone, I bet they would have left it."

"Why did you follow?", she rested her back against the tall chair, shifting her body to only focus on Kare'.

"I'm not...I'm...I had the intel, I know I should have left to come straight here. I didn't expect him to chase her down. I am fully aware I am responsible for my own actions..."

"They are most likely alive because of you. How do you see their relationship? He almost died for her. You know Val best, would she have done the same?"

Kare' though of her time at the Academy, how Val was top ranked, how she was a tad selfish in earning that. She never wanted to cover, she always wanted to lead. She never thought Val and Poe were that serious, comfort mostly, a release of pent up energy. Kare' had never thought of the other scenario, would she have landed for him...?

"I can't say she would or wouldn't, do I trust her to follow the mission?, yes. Would he?, he didn't this time. You know Poe as well as I do, he wouldn't think twice about doing it again."

"I see." Her eyes drifted down, a slight sadness fell over her face.

Kare' wasn't sure how to read her, what she was actually disappointed by. This was not about following orders, this was about cause and effect, the ripples that such things leave behind. The reason why there are rules, exceptions to them, but still the balance for the greater good. All those things that aren't meant to happen, but still do in spite of everything. All the more reason Kare' doesn't allow people to get under her skin.

"Thank you, Kare'," both with fixed eyes, broken by the sliding of her door, interrupting the privacy. Kare' scurried past, not even regarding the face of the person walking by.

Kare' had settled into the quietness of the General's space, her ears now being bombarded with the constant chatter of the comm station. Even on this quiet day, scanners were always probing, questioning, stressing from the seat at a station. She no longer envied those roles, watching them, question every ship within range. Was it supplies, was it friendly, was it the beginning of an invasion? . She once thought it was easy, but now thankful for their roles, and a bit of guilt for her prior assumptions. She let her mind wander to how everyone in resistance is woven together, no matter what they, no matter how isolated she makes herself, what she does also sends ripples to others. How Val was maybe more the idiot in all of this, letting Poe in without giving back, she being the more selfish. Val would never do for Poe what he would do for Val.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Poe awoke with a start, first to thick black absence of where he was, then the trickle of light from the medics station reminded him he was back home . Sweat still dripping from his face, clothes sticking to his skin. His chest hurt, moving hurt, he had no energy to even sit up. He needed to see Val, he needed to see her breathe, he needed to touch her hand. It was enough to propel him off the bed, his bare feet hitting he cold floor cramped his legs, his balance hard to find. But he made to out unnoticed to the other beds, his hands grabbing anything to keep him upright. His body failing at this, he didn't remember why, he couldn't piece together much of anything. Where was she, why couldn't he see her...

"Val...?" through a dry voice, high pitched, unused. He needed to drink something, but his hands would never hold a cup with how bad they were shaking. His knees buckling to the floor, he lost the fight to keep upright.

"Dameron, you should be in bed still. You got a bit of an infection, and a fever."...he went to get under Poe's arm to help raise him up, concern of how high his fever was, how clouded his judgement seemed. All his years, of seeing everything, knife fights, saber burns, bomb blasts; its the fevers that kill. Planets with microscopic killers hitching rides on ships, clothes, cuts and bruises. Davin preferred to fix what he could see, instead of battling the invisible.

"Where's Val?, she has to be here, I need to see her..."

"She fine, we released her to her quarters." Davin, the night head med chief, got a reading well outside of safe, he had to act fast. He turned to a nurse, "He needs the chill table, and fluids again." "Ok," "Get the tent, I want him isolated." "What's his volume?" "Not know, just push it, high dose, trust me..."

"She is, oh that's great, I'm going too..", relief flooded through him, she fine, he's going to fine. When the dusts settles, no one will remember how they got banged up a bit, but the mission was successful, everybody made it out...he can see Val. "Just let me go to my own room, I sleep so much better there..."

"Not this time, kid. We waited to put you in the tank, we know you hate it." He walked him to his bed, started stripping him, taking a cold cloth to his face and chest. Davin knew this really wasn't comfortable, he had seen Poe through a few injuries, he understood what Poe would want for care. "Inform the General he's awake, but guarded for now," others attending in practiced roles. "Get the mask back on him, I don't like the rattle in his chest. Put a bacta patch path where his port was, it may be flaring up again.."

"Not the tank, I hate the tank, I want my quarters...I'll be fine in my quarters..."the idea was too much to handle, he wanted to sleep,he wanted to be out of pain. He tried sitting up, pulling out the needles they just pricked him with, if he could just get off the bed...

" He's getting combative, hold down his shoulders, careful.." " Poe, listen to me, we still need to fight this infection, I promise, no tank, but you have to stay here, in the med ward. Can you do that for me?"

Poe wanted to fight back, but he couldnt fight against all those hands. He felt someone keeping a cool clothe on his face, a small bit of comfort.

"I promise, no tank." Davin didn't like his color, what little he had, his blood volumes still low. Bacta really wouldn't help this, this was going to be up to Poe to fight. Davin felt a tinge of anguish, he wasn't sure what to make of Poe's delirium, wandering after a girl. Usually they are with them in the med bay. He has seen it plenty to times, injured on duty, visitor logs, friends watching over friends. But Poe has only had comrades, no lovers. The last 2 days, fevered mutterings, bits and phrases, dreams recalled Davin knew Poe wouldn't remember. He was essentially alone, his altered mind letting his secret attachments be known, his subconsciousness drifting into vocalized words. How sad it was to not be realized.

WWWWWWWWW

The morning would be boring for Val, light duty for a pilot meant she wasn't going anywhere. But at least today she could work on a second tier x-wing , to hopefully get to call it hers. Pickings were slim, but there were few she could get her hands on. Anything to get back up there, with her crew. She missed the feeling surging through her veins, the lack of gravity, the force of engines pushing her deep into her seat, only the stars in front of her. Stiffness in her arms, a slight weakness of grip in her left hand reminded her she had a bit to make up in her time on the ground.

She was grabbing her bag when a knock took her out of her morning routine. Val wasn't expecting anyone, most pilots were out, Kare' was training, Poe wasn't out yet. She was extremely surprised to see the General walk past her, into her quarters. A wave of embarrassment rushed over her, she didn't keep her space well, she was rarely ever in it. Val was also curious when she saw the General was alone, no page, or her Commander.

"General," just like in rank file, even though she was off duty. The General filled the space like it was her own, like Val was a visitor in her own home.

"Lieutenant Madoor, your last mission has me wondering about your intentions. Your grandiose flying got you in a bit of trouble," locking eyes with Val, not up to rebuttal, Val's breath hitched in the throat, she wouldn't be able to say anything in retort anyway. "You're a great pilot, that's not why I am here." The air hung for a bit, Leia was poking around to see what Val would respond to.

"I was thinking of transferring you to a cruiser, the routes to many alliance planets are becoming hostile. The New Republic is in need of fighters, not just shuttle pilots. You were the first I thought of when the head command asked for coverage."

Val didn't flinch, nor show any resistance to her statement. Leia gave her a bit of time to process, training to remain steadfast has given most pilots a tough exterior, Val wouldn't crumble in front of her General.

"Am I being demoted, shouldn't I have my Commander here for this?"

"I saw your exit report from Medical, we do believe this maybe the best for a bit. You need time to heal, getting back in an X-Wing won't help you with that. Being grounded usually doesn't either."

"I left that life behind when I join the Resistance. The New Replubic was getting nowhere with the First Order. It was pageantry, and shining uniforms..."

"This would be a Resistance posting, we have many friends to us that have lost entire fleets by the First Order. I need intel, I need you to train other pilots like Resistance Fighters. I believe you to be the best candidate for something like this. I know you have a tight bond with your fleet, but this would only be temporary."

"Black Squad can't loose anymore, we've lost many..."

"Captain Kun is training more, we've lost others before, 2 isn't unheard of." Leia felt a tad uneasy discussing loss counts so lightly.

"I'll be back, Kare' made it out without a scratch, who's the second?"

"Poe is still down."

"What?"

"Have you been down to see him?" Leia already knew the answer.

"Poe was sleeping when I was released, he needed his rest."

"He almost died for you, he didn't hesitate to try to save you with First Order on your tail. I would hope you see that as a sacrifice..." Leia felt her anger start to cloud her words. She knew she the Resistance needed more people like Poe, leading with their hearts, not their heads. Sometimes, in the darkest of moments, they find the hope to cling to when all seem to be lost. She had to protect a bit of that. "If it was Poe that got shot down, what you have done the same?"

"What are you trying to make me admit?" , it came out harsh, and Val didn't expect it to either, she looked down at her feet sheepishly hoping to not offend her General.

"I think you have a choice to be made here. I think this would be a good opportunity for you to see new horizons for a while."

"I see."

Leia looked deep into Val's eyes, sorrowful, Val looking away first. They understood each other, and that was going to have to be enough. For longer than a comfortable moment, there was only silence, Leia not willing to speak first.

"Thank you for your time, General. I will be ready to transfer as soon as I am needed."

"I will share that with your Commander."

They both exhaled, Leia almost forgetting is was Val's quarters, as she was the one to excuse herself, which she did without formality.

Val dumped her tools from her bag on her bed, started grabbing clothes on a shelf to replace them, to ready herself for a quick exit. She nearly let a tears burning her eyes slip down her cheeks.

WWWWWWWW

"Don't listen to the rumors, Poe. You know Val wouldn't have ever stayed strapped anywhere," Kare' wasn't really sure how to lay it out. Val being reassigned was a consequence. Poe lost enough on his own as a punishment. The General had her hands all over this situation, but Kare' thought it was justified. Poe hurt enough already on both fronts.

"I thought it could have been more, I mean,chasing Tie's, squeaking away but the cross hairs, it's going to get to be enough at some point," he fidgeted with the bandage on his hand, his body still baring bruises for his last ordeal. The light from the sun broke through his window, lighting up his quarters typical for late in the day. His thoughts drifted to grabbing a round for his Squad at the cantina. It's the least he could have done for Kare', like so many other times, a life debt washed under the bridge with something in a glass, the reality of their lives clouded by the lesser stories that will be told for years.

"You, really...that's the bacta talking," but she knew there would be some truth to that at some point. She seen many X-Wing mechanics tell their salty stories of a generation before, their youth fighting the Empire, to find grease on their hands as good as their own blood in the field. "You should get some rest. I'll keep Naeb working on your ship, he still has the best hands."

"Thanks, for..."

"I have rookies in the seats tomorrow, meet me for drink, I'll be needing it by then."

"I'll be there," and with that Kare' left him alone in his quarters, settling into the peacefulness he didn't know he needed. He dove into his bed, grateful to be back, noticing a bracelet Val accidentally left behind on his night stand . He swallowed hard, picking in up with his finger tips, sliding it in the drawer. If he would ever see her again, he didn't know. She never said good bye, not that pilots ever really did. Missions are fickle that way, you never really know when your coming back. He could still smell her in his pillow, which he took into his chest, resting his head to muffle his hitched breath. Tomorrow he wouldn't rush to see her at daybreak, or hope she would be to tired to stay instead of go back to her quarters. Tomorrow he wouldn't find her clothes in his fresher, or her towel after a shower. All the tomorrow would pile up to time living without her, missions to fill the void, pain that he would get used to. But that will all be tomorrow. He closed his eyes, begging his mind for a dreamless sleep.


	2. Waiting for Extraction

Wanted this to be a face but nameless character story, just a background character, a hint at their struggle

8888888888888888

End of Day-2 days after departure:

Status: Well, considering. a few cuts to the hands trying to restore ship. BB Unit functioning, a few quirks due to humidity probably frying some innards.

Rest: intermittent, not the greatest, but enough to recharge

Food: rations, 1.5, not even going to try to identify it.

Location - Planet: with water and varying vegetation, mountains, hot, livable without shelter. Last known coordinates 5 clicks off the moon of Xangor. No advanced life.

Beacon has 4 days of battery. Funny, not sure how long a day is here, sun hasn't left horizon.

888888888

Prep for tomorrow: check crest of hill for moving camp, landing area, assume day hike

End of Day, 3 days after departure

Status: Same, clotting effected by vegetation, cuts not clotting. BB Unit functioning, shut down had removed prior issues, to a point, language still effect slightly

Rest: had some, unknown duration

Food: rationing, still .75 portion, unknown toxins in plants, will resort only if needed

Location: moved to plateau, beacon clear of valley, can see incoming storms, fighters...still have view of crash, will return to site when possible

Beacon has 2.5 days left

Prep for tomorrow: Rest, camp is established. Keep energy use to a minimum

88888888

The air thick with humidity, a constant sweetness noticed yesterday, began to pale, unnoticed now. The heat was more bothersome, flight fatigues never drying, underclothes stuck to her skin. Crashing on a solo flight; a chore, almost not worth the trip, returning an artifact, or what would seem to be. A hyper jump took her off flight plan, escaping a band of TIE fighters, covering any resemblance of direction. A quick miscalculation, entering atmosphere, but she made it out. Alone, far from any chance of being found, but alive.

She started humming softly, something her mother would sing, to calm, and stretch her voice tad. Long grasses made her hands busy, braiding, making fine ropes. Not good for much else than busy work. She made a lashing for her hair, now knotted to a mess, but it got it off her neck, a slight comfort for a days work. Hunger was the next issue to deal with. Movement burns energy, energy requires replenishment, and that wasn't a luxury she had in abundance.

Finding a dry spot on the plateau, allowing the low sun to heat aching muscles, a slight breeze wave her sticky curls across her brow. Sitting in repose, calming her mind, breathing deep, concentrating on just the sound of the rustle of leaves. Shutting further her body now begging to be replenished, quieting that pain. The only thing left was the sound of her heart beat; rhythmic, a constant to focus energy. Her eyes already closed, a deeper darkness penetrated, engulfing, easy to find safety in this void. She felt her being in touch with a warm energy, restoring her inner self, reaching for her, connecting her to this new planet. She reached further, out to the void, hoping to find a channel, grasping for other life. Other beings, colors, indistinguishable voices, so far off, whispers unreachable here. Feeling herself thin in the darkness, almost spent from her core, a cold sank deep, loss, emptiness. She tried to push away those thoughts, the fear of dying alone, away from friends, the same fearing for her. Their faces coming into view, echos of memories, replaying in her mind. The hollow shell left behind of letting go of those moments, reliving all emotions at once, boxing them to control the sorrow, content with living in them. She had just enough left in her to reach out one last time, further, separating from everything around her. A slight electric verve, something to grasp, unknown how far she searched to reach it. It slipped away, whatever it was, in this directionless plain. And with it, all energy to keep going.

She felt herself come back into her body, wrecked by a punch deep in her chest. Gulping air, forcing her eyes open, drenched by sleeting rain piercing her skin. The once pinkish sky dark with clouds, lighting flash blinding, disorienting. Standing took such force, the rain sheeting down the rock face of the plateau pushing her back down, rolling without control to the dangerous edge. Feeling her fingers slip past any chance of gripping tree roots, sheered rocks,slicing her palms with every attempt. Rock face blasting into shards, trees shredding with the force of the wind, any direction was a different way to get maimed. Whatever was coming next, it was going to hurt. She laughed at the circumstance, living through a crash, but a storm could kill her and little she could do would change that circumstance.

A slight reprieve in the wind, settling of debris, a small cavern shown itself, as a space to ride it out. She took it, sliding into the wedge, the rock walls still warm, cool water trickling down the crevices. High pitch whistling, the cracking of bows, boulders plowing through thatches, leaving bare ground exposed. Debris blown in illogical patterns, reminiscent of an incursion without dropping a bomb or raising a blaster, just the nature of this planet. She brought her knees up to her chest,pressed her back rock wall and did what she could to silence the roar. Her body already giving out, calling it a time to rest made it an accomplishment. She concentrated on the dripping, almost a rhythm to drift off to, closed her eyes and began humming, even if only for a short while, as sleep claimed her.

888888

End of Day 5 days after departure - I think

Status: physically diminished, but stable BB unit received damage from storm, but able to assist with repairs

Rest: that's all I feel I'm doing, still never enough, no true night, no sense of day

Food: water, rain fall, plenty of pools

Location - Plateau, x-wing still in valley, able to easily traverse both

Beacon- 6 hours left

888888888

Finishing her logs, she stood and felt a slight imbalance, the harshness of the days attacking her body, making the simplest things energy burning feats. her hands loosing strength, still unhealed, were loosing their dexterity, working on her X-Wing took more thought than she wanted. But it gave she something to do, to fill the endless time. Never adding a personality to her BB unit now proving very lonely, wanting some reaction, not having a simple conversation just ot hear her own voice felt like the last thread of her sanity, getting pulled to shreds. The act of surviving without end, alone, something they skip in training for such things. She was thinking it would have been better to nto survive, she was a very small piece of the Rebellion, replaceable, holding on for no purpose. If it was her decision to send a search party, she wouldn't waste the energy, the man power, the risk, just for one. It had no logic, it could diminish even more of the fleet for an attempt and that thought settled in her mind, wishing her friends to hopefully let her go. She couldn't live with knowing someone died her her own mistakes, no matter how else she thought about her circumstance, this situation was all on her. She would have rather bled to death along with her comrades than spend the rest of her life knowing one died for her for a situation like this. She was not worth it.

The cockpit was her escape, so many times before, when only the stars filled the canopy,now being her refuge, dry and inviting. She slid off her wet boots, allowing her feet to breathe. Bringing her knees to her chest, she exhaled deeply, feeling relief in the silence. The constant wind, the flapping of waxy palms, none of that could disturb her. Closing her eyes, feeling the warmth cast light still penetrating, she thought of nothing but this peaceful quiet.

A warm balm enveloped her, feeling the hum of the song her mother sang almost escape her lips. She felt as if she was reliving the safety of her mothers embrace,her head on her mothers shoulder, long wild hair tickling her nose, her small arms barely encircling her neck. The smell of home in the late afternoon sun, the coolness of the floor against her bare feet, so apparent, she could almost skim her fingers across the stone walls. Her family's presence in the distance, just beyond the slightly opened door, it was safe to land here, even for a brief while.

"It's not real, you know. But I don't blame you for thinking about it," a calm face, similar to hers, familiar.

Struggling to find words, she realized she hadn't spoken in 5 days.

"Relax, I know what you are thinking, you're really not here either." Her simple robes, graying long hair, a face aging, but not worn. "I thought we taught you better than that, your mother hoped you would prove me wrong, so head strong. Like it or not, you have a family, you are one of many, but they are also many in you." This figure grasped her hand, soft skin, warmth, comforting. "If we had more time,..." Turning towards the out of doors, leading to the sandy grounds that surrounded her childhood house, they walked together into drier air, high blinding sun. They were alone,unlike the small village that once her family belonged.

"You make sense of everything, you calculate the risks and try to balance the outcome. Stop. Search your feelings, they value you to take a risk. You must learn to accept this. It may be their fate, you can not choose it for them." A wise smile crossed her face, she met her eyes, fixed a flyaway curl behind her ear, like it was something she had always done. She felt on softness of hands on her face, enticing memories from so many years ago. "We wish we could have taught you more, but use what know, it will be enough, I promise."

Gulping for air, the next moment thrust into reality. Sweating, breathless, weak, the cockpit dangerously hot. Popping the canopy, the air had little difference, finding the balance to descend down the ladder, her body now shaking. Making it to camp was her only order to herself, rest would be her next goal. The slope to the plateau now insurmountably steep, her hands barely gripping the rocks, her feet slipping. She had just enough energy to pull herself up, and plow into the makeshift camp. She stared straight up into the sky, concentrating only the clouds; time accelerating, the sun orbiting the horizon, hours pass without notice, days even. For a while, she didn't care.

A slight nudge on her foot, the chirping of her BB unit, broke her from her dazed slumber. Her lips pealing, her body stiff, moving wasn't going to happen. She hoped her BB unit would go for a recharge and let her sleep. She turned her head opposite the sun, her neck snapping with movement. A shock felt near her knee, her BB unit kept poking her to move.

"Go away..." turning her entire body over, which she regretted immediately. Her trained ears were lying to her, maybe it was delirium wanting to hear the engine of A wing, covering them with her hands. The idea of being invaded and put out of her misery would be a great relief, she had no fight left in her, her BB unit would hide, it knows to do that. The high pitch became louder, a rescue shot whistling over the sky, angered by her BB drawing attention. "It can't be any of us, we are to far..." interrupted by the the closing in of a flyby, the undeniable shape in the shadow, its closeness drilling into her ears. Another shock to her leg, as a retort from the excited unit.

She tried to scramble to stand up, feeling arms cradle her was defensive at first, then a familiar voice calmed her instincts, her vision blurring with tears. She lost her resolve, leaning into whomever had her. Her eyes closed, drifting, she couldn't hold on anymore.

"You're going to be Ok...I've got her. I see her ship."

"_Can it fly?_"

"Doubt it, send 2 to collect parts, we need to get her home."

Home, where her family was, the family that risked everything to find her.

"Kyrsha, I got you, you can rest", Poe moving a lock of hair off her face, shocked that she was even still alive. Her eyes sunk in her head, lips cracked and bleeding, her trained body reduced to bones. "Come on, BB, we're going home."


End file.
